


A Short Moment

by KaytiKazoo



Series: 2020 Prompts [6]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27232681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaytiKazoo/pseuds/KaytiKazoo
Summary: Grant stops by Leo's house after work.
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Grant Ward
Series: 2020 Prompts [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985246
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	A Short Moment

Grant ducked in through the window quietly. 

“I have a front door,” Leo said without looking up from where he was working at his desk. 

“I didn’t want to wake up your mom,” Grant said. 

“She’s fine, you know, with you, and us.”

“I’m not sure that that extends to me sneaking into her son’s window at midnight.”

“It’s only half eleven,” Leo said, pushing his chair back, “but that’s true.”

Grant tipped Leo’s chin up and kissed him.

“I can’t stay long,” Grant said, “Garrett will check on me before he goes to bed and if I’m not in bed, there will be hell to pay.”

Leo could only hum. He had voiced his dislike of John Garrett, Grant’s foster father, once before and Grant hadn’t been pleased, so he kept his opinion to himself now. 

“Come here, then,” Leo said. He stood and grabbed Grant’s hand to lead him over to his bed. They curled around each other, Grant kicking off his shoes so he didn’t track dirt into Leo’s sheets. “How was work?”

“Oh, Tripp dropped a full box on my foot.”

“What an asshole.”

“Yeah.”

Grant pressed a kiss into Leo’s forehead with a settled sigh. Leo loved that, loved the way he felt safe and home with him, loved the way his body relaxed when they were together. Grant always held himself like a wound trap, ready to snap at the slightest provocation. He was constantly on the defensive, waiting for someone to hurt him, or hurt Leo. There had been so many times that a bully had directed a sharp barb at Leo and had ended up with a punch to the gut before anyone noticed, Grant hissing in their ear. He could be violent, could be mean, could be dangerous, but he’d never shown Leo anything but sweetness and kindness. Grant was a different person with Leo than he was in public. Maybe once they had moved out of their parents’ houses, and moved in together, Leo could work on softening Grant’s public personality as well so he stopped scaring all of Leo’s friends. 

It was hard to explain that Grant was sweet when he scowled all the time.

“Can we go to the waterfall this weekend?” Leo asked, halfway to dozing already. Grant was warm, and his chest was the perfect pillow. 

“Yeah, baby,” Grant said gently. “We absolutely can.”

Leo let out a happy breath. 

Grant had kissed him for the first time at that waterfall. Bobbi, Mack, and Hunter had jumped from the  cliffside into the pool, and Daisy and Jemma had cheered, and Grant and Leo were kissing in the shadows while everyone was distracted. They'd been dancing around their first kiss, having been on a few dates, Leo too nervous to take the first step and Grant not wanting to push Leo into anything. Leo had been staring at Grant's lips for days, curious, until Grant had outright asked him.

"Can I kiss you?"

"God, I really wish you would," Leo had breathed. 

The kiss had been perfect, and the start of many, many more.

Leo was starting to settle in to nap when he heard the garage door start to slide open. He shot up and out of Grant’s arms to go to the window. Sure enough, his father’s car was pulling into the garage. Luckily, Grant’s car was parked down the street under the blown streetlamp the way he always did. 

“You have to leave,” Leo said.

“What?”

“My dad’s home.”

“Your dad?”

“Yeah, my dad. You  gotta go.”

He grabbed Grant’s jacket from the back of the desk chair, and then his shoes, shoving them into Grant’s arms as he sat up.

“You have to leave right now.”

“Leo, what’s going –”

“Listen, I love you, I love you so much, but if my dad comes in here and sees us together, he will absolutely lose his shit.”

“I thought your dad didn’t live here.”

“He travels so much, he practically doesn’t,” Leo answered, trying unsuccessfully to herd Grant towards the window. 

“Why didn’t I know that?”

“It’s – it’s complicated, okay? I’ll tell you all about it but you have got to get out of here.”

“Why are you panicking? What would he do?”

Leo’s eyes darted to the floor as the garage door shut again, and the inside door opened with a bang. He flinched and carefully shoved Grant again.

“I’ll tell you tomorrow, okay? He’s just – he's a lot like Garrett. And he  _ cannot _ catch you here, okay? I love you, but you have got to go.”

“Okay, but if he hurts you,” Grant said, and that alone made Leo want to reel him back in. All he had to do was use Garrett, and Grant knew exactly what he meant. He kissed Grant on the cheek before he could finish.

“I know. I know. Now tell me you love me and scoot.”

“I love you,” Grant said, ducking down to kiss him softly, a bare brush of his lips. “I’ll pick you up at 9 tomorrow.”

Then, Grant ducked out of the window onto the roof of their front porch and headed towards the trellis he climbed up every time. Leo frantically put the screen back in and then slid the window down. He flung himself into his desk chair, and pretended to work as his father cracked open his bedroom door.

“Leopold, what are you doing up?”

“Just finishing some course work, Dad,” Leo answered, stylus moving absently over the screen.

“Get to bed.”

“Yes, sir.”

The door clicked shut between them.


End file.
